


Still and Quiet

by Koffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi watches Noya sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still and Quiet

Asahi woke up before Noya did.

He had spent the night at Noya’s home because his parents were gone for the weekend and he didn’t want him to be alone the whole time.

In Asahi’s mind, watching Noya sleep was a pleasure of his. Noya was a little ball of pure energy and excitement, and so to see him resting was always a treat. It was one of the few times he was completely still and quiet. Only a few hours ago, Tanaka and Noya were sliding down the wooden floor with their socks trying to race each other.

Asahi smiled to himself, and pressed a light kiss on Noya’s cheek. Noya didn’t move, still deep in sleep.

A few minutes later Noya fluttered his eyes open and smiled, “Morning Asahi.”

“Good morning,” Asahi reached out and stroked Noya’s cheek with the back of his hand.

Noya grabbed his hand and smiled, “Lay with me for a little longer?”

“Of course.”

 

 


End file.
